Reunited
by Cheshirecat03
Summary: Reincarnation AU. Levi is adopted son of Grisha and Carla Jeager and one day his mother gives birth to his little brother who turns out to be Eren. How will Levi deal with the fact that love of his life is now his little brother and how will their relationship progress?
1. Chapter 1

„...and we can take him out and we can play with him and if he becomes too noisy and starts getting on your nerves you can give him to me and I then I can-"

"Perform experiments on him?" Levi finished Hanji's sentence.

"W-what are you talking about Levi? Don't be ridiculous! W-why would I do such thing, hehe…" Hanji laughed nervously.

"Hanji, please, I've known you for about 2000 years now, you can't fool me"

"Yeah, guess I can't, huh… I can't believe that that hell is over and that so many years have passed."

"Yeah, me neither", answered Levi, lifting his head to look up at the sky.

"Though I must I'm still a bit sorry there is no more titans" said Hanji, that creepy grin of hers revealing itself.

"You need help."

"So rude! Levi you just can't understand how marvelous creatures titans were. For example-"

"Stop right there! I don't need to hear more useless shit about titans. This conversation is over!"

"You're so boring Levi." she pouted.

"I don't give a shit. Just shut up."

"Okay, okay but that aside, are you still looking for him?" asked Hanji turning her head to look at Levi, worry clearly shown on her face.

"Who, Eren?"

She slowly nodded her head.

"Honestly, I don't know where to look anymore…" Levi sighed. "I searched for him all these years, no matter how many times I was reborn, but he never showed up. Even after that promise we made all those years ago, I'm losing hope. I don't know what to do anymore" said Levi, one silent tear threatening to escape his eye.

"O-okay, let's toss ugly memories aside for now, this is supposed to be the happy day, you're getting little brother, right?"

"Yeah, you're right", said Levi fighting back his tears.

"I bet he is gonna be adorable and chubby!" Hanji waved her hands around excitedly.

"Hanji, it is a fact that all babies are ugly as fuck when they are just born." said Levi matter-of- factly.

"Why are you so pessimistic? You are gonna be horrible big brother, I feel sorry for that kid!" she pouted, again.

"I am just stating facts and besides, what is there to be optimistic about? I'm just gonna have some little shit screaming and crying all day long and all night long, not giving me a moment of peace or sleep. And not to mention that babies are filthy."

"And so came the words of the almighty OCD. You are such piece of shit! Did you know that?"

"Shut up, shitty glasses!"

At that moment Levi's phone rang…

"Hello, dad?"

"Levi, it's over! Your mother tried really hard. You have a little brother now, isn't that wonderful? You should come and see him, he is so beautiful."

Levi had a feeling his father was getting a little too excited, but it's okay, it was his first child anyway. Levi was adopted. He found out about that two years ago, on his thirteenth birthday.

"Yeah, I'm coming right away."

"Little shit came, I gotta go"

"Okay and make sure to call me when you get home, shitty big brother!" she said playfully.

"Tch…" was the only thing Levi said before turning on his heel and going towards the hospital.

Xxx

"Excuse me, my mother just gave birth to my little brother and I am supposed to go and see them." said Levi to a kind looking woman at the reception.

"Of course sweetie, tell me your mother's name."

"Carla Jeager."

"Let's see… Ah, found her. Your mom is in the room 234 on second floor."

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem dear and congratulations" said smiling lady.

"Yeah, thanks I guess"

"Don't worry dear, you will get used to him soon. I have younger sister myself so I know" she chuckled.

She didn't get an answer from Levi after that. He just turned around and waved weakly going to find his mother's room.

Xxx

As Levi entered a completely white room he saw his mother lying on the bed, holding a baby and his father sitting on a chair next to the bed.

"Ah, Levi you're here, come" she was smiling so brightly. Levi didn't think he ever saw his mother smile like that. Seems like having a baby really is a big deal.

"Look Eren, that's your big brother, his name is Levi" said his mother while pointing at Levi with her index finger.

Levi's eyes widened at a mention of Eren's name. It can't be, right? That was just a coincidence. There's a lot of people with same name. That couldn't be his Eren, right?

"Here, you can hold him if you want to" said his mother, slowly handing baby to him.

As Levi took the baby into his arms, he slowly opened his big turquoise eyes and smiled. Levi expected him to start crying, he was a baby after all, but he smiled. And those beautiful teal-green eyes, only Eren could have eyes like that. There was no doubt now, that was Eren. That baby in his arms was his Eren. Levi lifted his hand to caress his little cheek, but Eren took hold of his index finger and squeezed it tightly. That's when he realized, Levi was crying. It was like Eren wanted to comfort him, to say that everything will be alright. He brought Eren closer to his face and pressed their foreheads together "Took you long enough, shitty brat." Levi sobbed quietly, so just Eren could hear him. Tears kept streaming down his face.

Xxx

_Flashback_

" _Heichou, you need to leave." , said Eren weakly, blood coming from his wound._

"_No! Eren, I won't leave you!", screamed Levi, tears rolling down his face, one after another._

"_Heichou, it's end of the road for me, you have to keep living, to kill all titans in my stead, please."_

"_NO! EREN NO! I'm not leaving you!"_

"_Levi, we have to go!" Hanji screamed from behind them._

"_See Heichou, they're waiting for you, you have to go. It's time to part"_

"_Eren…no, no. Don't say that. I can't go on without you. Eren…" Levi cried even harder._

"_LEVI!" Hanji screamed again._

"_Heichou, one day, when we are reborn, we will live in world with no titans and we will be happy together, so until that day comes, please, let me go. It will be in no time you'll see." Eren was becoming weaker with every word he said, he didn't have much time left._

_Levi just looked at him tears still streaming down his face. It couldn't end like this. He won't be able to go on. He will break. If his fate was to be broken he would rather be broken along with Eren than left to rot away on his own. That's why it couldn't end this way._

"_I promise…" said Eren planting a weak kiss on his lips and with that his eyes closed._

"_Come on Levi!" Hanji pulled his hand._

_Levi struggled, reaching out towards Eren with his free hand._

"_No, no, NO! EREEEEN!"_

_End of flashback_

_Xxx_

Levi wiped the remnants of tears from his eyes with his free hand. He was still holding Eren. He must admit that Hanji was right. Eren was adorable baby.

"Levi, honey, are you okay?" asked his mother.

"I'm fine mom"

"I don't remember seeing you cry like that since you were baby." said Grisha

"Shut up old man!" He was right though. It was really out of character for Levi to act this way.

"Now that's my son", his father chuckled

"He's beautiful", Levi whispered.

"He is, isn't he?" his mother smiled softly.

Door slowly slid open and a tall raven haired man in long white coat walked in. Levi recognized the man. That was his mom's doctor.

"Okay, now I would ask Jeager-san and Levi-kun to leave. I have to check is everything okay with the little one and the Mom. Is that okay?"

"Yes of course, let's go Levi", said Grisha.

Levi wanted to stay with Eren just a little longer, to hold him just for a little bit, but they had to part, for now. 'We just reunited and they're already taking you away from me' he thought. He slowly kissed Eren's forehead and hesitantly handed him over to their mom.

"It's okay Levi, you will see him again soon, don't you trust me to take care of him?" asked his mom, smiling sweetly.

"I know mom, I trust you."

And with that they were on their way.

He still couldn't believe this was happening. He finally found him. Eren finally fulfilled his promise. They were finally reunited.

When they came home Levi just fell on his bed, tired. Not long after he fell asleep with thoughts of his little angel occupying his mind.

_**A|N (So that would be first chapter of reunited, hope you liked it. If I had any grammar mistakes or something of the sort I'm sorry, English is not my first language.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Bye, bye)**_


	2. Chapter 2

"_H-heichou, I have to tell you something!"_

"_What is it, Eren?"_

"_Erm, I, I-I ….ugh…"_

"_Spit it out already!" shouted Levi._

"_I love you!" his cheeks were flushed, his eyes trying to avoid Levi's._

_Levi just couldn't take it. He was just too cute. Standing there, shaking, blushing, looking like he is about to cry. Eren was acting like a girl. Levi pulled him by the collar of his shirt and slammed their lips together into a passionate kiss. When he pulled away Eren just stood there, staring, his eyes wide in disbelief, cheeks flushed, lips a bit swollen. And then a single tear rolled down his cheek then another, followed by another. Eren was crying. Did he do something wrong? Was that kiss too much?_

"_E-Eren, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"concern for the brunette clearly shown in his voice._

"_I'm just so happy, to think that heichou would kiss me. To think that you would return my feelings. It's like a dream!"Eren managed to say through the sobbing. _

"_No need to cry over it, shitty brat." Levi said as he pulled Eren into an embrace._

_Eren buried his face into Levi's shoulder and clutched onto his shirt as if his life depended on it. Levi could still feel his warm tears and hear his quiet sobs._

"_I love you too, Eren" Levi said as he held Eren's chin to lift his head and planted a soft, sweet kiss onto his lips._

Xxx

As rays of sun sound a way into his room, Levi slowly opened his eyes. He had that dream again. That was the day when Eren confessed to him. He often dreamt about Eren. About their times together, about their fights, happy moments, sad moments, good dreams and nightmares. He probably had that dream because of what happened yesterday. He was finally reunited with Eren. When Eren was dying, he promised that they would meet again in world with no titans and live happily together. Levi was slowly starting to think that their promise was just an illusion, that it was something Eren just couldn't fulfill and something himself couldn't affect on. And just when he was about to lose all hope, he appeared. Eren finally came, he finally fulfilled their promise.

His feelings about this are mixed though. He was so happy he was finally able to see Eren again, because god himself knows how much he suffered when Eren died and how lonely he was every time he was reborn. Because Eren wasn't there and he couldn't find him no matter what he did and how hard he tried. Now, Eren was finally there, but Levi couldn't help but be a little sad. Because in this life Eren was his brother. Sure, they weren't related by blood, but he was still his brother which meant that Eren will never love him the way he did before. It will only be pure brotherly love. They won't be able to share the bond they had the first time. They will be family, but in Eren's eyes he will always be only big brother. Which worried Levi greatly. He was afraid that as Eren grows he will start having ulterior motives. But still, Levi was happy. Eren was finally here and that was enough.

Come to think about it, today was Saturday. Wicth meant that there is no school and that he could go and see Eren. He got out of the bed to take a shower and have some breakfast. When he entered the kitchen, his father was already there, drinking coffee and reading newspaper.

"Good morning Levi." said Grisha after taking a sip of his coffee.

"Mornin' dad" said Levi while taking a slice of bread and putting it into a toaster.

"It's unusually early for you to be up on Saturday, are you going somewhere?"

That was true. On Saturdays, Levi would never be up before noon and now was like 9 a.m.

"I wanna go to the hospital to see Eren" said Levi while munching his toast.

"Great! I wanted to go too, but I thought you won't be up so thought I will go on my own. Now, we can go together."

"Yeah"

"But, that aside, you're attached to Eren this much already?"

"So what? Is that a problem? Would like it better if I hated him?"

"No, no, no. That's not what I meant. Not at all. Just… It was kind of weird seeing you cry like that yesterday. Usually, when kids your age get a baby sibling they think it's a bother and they don't want to be around it. And they start acting childish and seek attention. I'm glad to see that you love your little brother so much already. And hopefully you will help out your mother and me and watch Eren from time to time"

"Every day if needed" Levi smiled.

"That is scary."

"What?"

"You are smiling."

"Shut up old man!"

Levi didn't love Eren because he was his little brother. He loved him, because he was Eren. But his father didn't have to know that. And it was okay, he was better off thinking this way.

"Okay then. Shall we go now" said Grisha.

"Yeah" Levi replied.

Xxx

They opened the door to the big white room and found Carla lying on the bed with little angel sleeping soundly in her arms.

"Shhh…" she brought her index finger to her mouth telling them to be quiet.

They both nodded.

"How are you two?" Grisha whispered.

"We're excellent. He's one good and healthy boy and I'm feeling fine so we should be able to come home tomorrow."

"That's great, right Levi?"

Levi just silently nodded.

"Do you want to hold him?" asked his mother

He nodded again.

"Just be careful, not to wake him up"

"I will" he whispered.

As he took him into his arms, warm smile spread across his face. Eren truly was an angel. He was so peaceful and so adorable as he slept. The way his eyes would flutter or squeeze shut from time to time, the way his cute little nose would move, the way his mouth would move. Everything about him was just so adorable. Levi couldn't wait for him to wake up. When he wakes up, he will be able to see those beautiful turquoise orbs and Eren will smile again and he would squeeze his finger again… It was quite enjoyable being big brother, but Levi knew he will always love Eren in another way. No matter what they are. He was a bit afraid of what might happen in future because of their previous relationship but now wasn't the time to think about that. He will worry when the time comes. Though, he did wonder will Eren remember. Their relationship, they're previous life, titans, his old friends, everything. His train of thoughts was interrupted when he felt Eren moving in his arms.

At that moment Eren opened his beautiful eyes, blinked couple of times and smiled again. Levi almost started crying again. He couldn't stand how adorable Eren was. He kissed his forehead as he said:

"Good morning, Eren"

"Ah, is he awake?" asked their mother.

"Yeah"

"Give him to me, I have to feed him or he'll start crying"

Levi planted another gentle kiss on his forehead before hesitantly handing him over to their mother. He didn't want to let go of him yet, he wanted to hold him a little bit longer, but it was okay. From now on they will be living together so he will be able to hold him whenever he wants.

At that moment his phone rang. Before he even got to say 'hello', overly excited and loud voice pierced his ears:

"LEVIIIII!"

It was Hanji.

"What do you want?" he hissed at her. He got very strong urge to beat the crap out of her and cut off that damn tongue of hers but that will have to wait.

"Ehhh, are you mad. Did I call at a bad time, are you in hospital right now?"

"Yes Hanji, I am at the hospital which is probably a good thing because I think I'm starting to have problems with my hearing because you have to shout like a fucking retard every time you call. So I might need to get that checked!"

"Oh, that's why you're mad? It's okay, it's okay. I'll try to keep quiet from now on. Anyway, Let's meet up at that park behind school okay? I want to hear about the baby and take a picture of him so you can show me, okay?"

"Okay…" Levi honestly didn't want to go and meet Hanji now, but he had to tell her about Eren. Besides him, she was the only one who remembered that time from 2000 years ago. Even in his previous lives she was the only one who could help him look for Eren. He was grateful for that at least.

"Mom, dad, I'm going to meet with Hanji so I'll be leaving for today."

"Okay sweetie, take care." his mother smiled.

"Oh mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"Can I take a picture of Eren?"

"Of course"

Levi took out his phone and quickly snapped picture of Eren. After that he was on his way.

Xxx

"LEVIII !" Hanji threw herself around his neck.

"Hanji, you're suffocating me"

"OH, OH, OH. I'm sorry, I'm sorry… Aaaaaand…?"

"And what ?"

"Show me the picture, you took a picture right? I will kill you if you forgot!"

"Here" Levi took out his phone and showed her the picture.

Hanji stared at picture, eyes wide in disbelief. "Levi… Is that" she whispered looking like she was about to cry.

"Yeah" Levi smiled weakly.

"Oh god, Eren… It took him a long time." said Hanji as one lonely tear rolled down her face.

"Took him too damn long." tears started swelling in Levi's eyes as well.

"I guess, but… you can't blame him can you?"

"Yeah…" both of them were crying now.

"Oh god, what is wrong with us. Eren came back and we are crying like this. We should be happy, right?" Hanji wiped her tears with a back of her hand.

"Yeah, you're right. It was enough crying for me in these two days."

"Oh, you cried yesterday?"

Levi just nodded.

"Eren sure is scary kid, he managed to make big Levi heichou cry. Twice! I'll give him credit for that!" teased Hanji

"Shut up dam four-eyes!"

"Hai, hai. But Levi, you know that you two can't have the same relationship you had back then, right?"

"I know, with him being my brother and all…" Levi let out a sigh of disappointment .

"Ehhh, are you that disappointed that you won't be able to do dirty stuff with Eren anymore? Levi you pervert!"

"W-what are you talking about?" Levi stuttered, deep red staining his cheeks.

"What? You and Eren were lovers right? Wasn't it normal for you two to do that kind of things?" Hanji asked innocently as she tilted her head to the side.

"Shut up damn four- eyes I'll kill you!" said Levi starting to chase her around, his face now even redder than before.

Though he must admit he _was_ a bitdisappointed because of that. Only a little bit!


	3. Chapter 3

_He watched as Eren rushed trough the trees , quickly, clumsily like a brat he was. He was an easy target for titans this way. Levi knew that and it made him restless. Eren told him about that time when one of his friends, a new recruit , Thomas Wagner was his name Levi thought, got eaten right in front of his eyes. He lost it, he started rushing just like he is now and titan bit off his leg while he was still in the air. He survived that day thanks to his titan powers, but Levi still couldn't calm down. He was afraid of losing Eren before but the change in their relationship has taken that fear to a whole new level. It was as if he couldn't live without Eren by his side. He felt like if he lost him, he couldn't go on. Like he wouldn't have anything to live for, anything to keep him facing forward. Eren was his pillar, Eren kept him standing still and stable. Without Eren he would crumble, crush, collapse. He would simply break and nothing would be able to fix him. He wouldn't have anything to look forward to like he has now. He wouldn't have those little touches they shared when they thought no one was looking. He wouldn't have those nights when they would secretly meet and just be together, in comfortable silence. No words needed to be exchanged, since they knew what the other was thinking at all times. Those sweet kisses, soft touches, loving looks. Those are things that Eren gives him and those are things that keep him sane. Without that he would just lose everything. His sanity, his reason, his life._

_Levi's train of thoughts was interrupted with loud 'thud' that echoed throughout the woods. Fear washed over him when he looked down to see Eren lying on the ground, completely still._

"_EREN!" he shouted._

_When he came down to him, he lifted his head slightly and started shaking him._

"_Eren, oi Eren, wake up" but no response came. Levi's eyes widened and his hands started shaking. No, no, no, this can't be happening, he thought._

"_Oi Eren…" his voice was now barely above whisper. Tears streaming down his face._

"_H-heichiou?"_

_He looked down again to see that Eren opened his eyes already and was holding a back of his head with his hand._

"_Ouch…"_

"_Eren!"_

"_Heichou I'm sorry if I caused trouble, I-" Eren's sentence was interrupted when he felt a hand slap him across the face. And before he could figure out what was happening Levi embraced him tightly, burying his face into crook of Eren's neck. Eren felt warm liquid stain his neck._

"_E-EH! H-heichou? Heichou what's wrong? Did I do anithg? I-"_

"…_ot."_

"_W-what?"_

_Levi moved away from his neck to look up at him._

"_YOU IDIOT!" he shouted. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. _

"_You scared me there for a moment…" his voice was now barely above whisper and he was wearing a painful expression as he moved forward to kiss Eren's lips softy._

_Eren still just stared at him, confused by the sudden sea of emotion Levi showed in such short amount of time. A warm smile spread across his face as he cupped Levi's cheek, moving closer to him._

"_I'm sorry…" he whispered and just when their faces were inches away everything became white…_

"…waaaahhh, waaaahhhhh, waaaaaaahhhh"

"W-what" Levi opened his eyes to realize that he was in his bed and not in the forest with Eren.

"waaaaaaaaahhhhh, waaaaaaaaaahhh" not so pleasant sound met his ears .

What was that…A baby? Crying? Eren! Today was Sunday. Eren and his mom were coming home from hospital. Well, they were already here, that much was obvious. Levi turned around to look at his alarm clock to realize that it was already noon.

'I slept this much?! Are you serious' he thought. Though looking back that was actually normal time for him to wake up on weekends. He just wanted to actually greet his mom and Eren when they came home, he supposed.

"waaaaaaaahhhhhhhh, waaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh" man, a baby crying was really worst sound that existed. He better go to check up on them.

"What's going on?" he said as he entered living room to find his mother and father there desperately and unsuccessfully trying to calm Eren down.

"Oh Levi, honey, sorry. Did he wake you up? I don't know what to do anymore. I fed him, I changed his dipers and he slept pretty nicely whole night, but he just won't calm down."

"Give him to me" said Levi.

His mother handed him over crying Eren. That sound was really a lethal weapon from up close.

"Shhhhh, shhhhhhhh, easy…" Levi whispered as he swayed Eren gently in his arms. It sounded almost as if he was calming a wild animal. But, it worked. Eren's cries died away as he looked up at Levi with his huge teal-green orbs and smiled letting out a weird sound while doing that. It sounded like something between a chuckle, a laugh, and a squeal. Babies sure were able of producing weird sounds. But whatever it was in meant that Eren was happy and just knowing that he made Eren fell that way was enough for a pleasant warmth to spread all over his chest. He could really never get over how adorable Eren was.

"Hallelujah, it finally stopped!" his father breathed out acting as if he just ran a marathon.

"How did you do it? How?" asked his mother.

"I don't know. He just likes me I guess." said Levi nonchalantly.

"Great! Just great. My own child hates me" sighed his mother in frustration.

"Don't say that mom. He doesn't hate you, he just loves me more" said Levi smiling innocently.

"Give him to me, and go take a shower. I shall admit my defeat." said their mom being overly dramatic.

"Hai, hai…" said Levi as he handed Eren over to his mom. It was still hard letting go of him. Not as hard as before but the feeling was still there. Levi thought it will actually never go away completely. It was probably connected with that fear he felt about losing Eren. As he thought that he remembered a dream he had before Eren's crying woke him up.

As he went towards the bathroom he took change of clothes and two spare towels. He walked into the bathroom and undressed himself. He stepped into the shower and set right temperature of the water. As he felt warm droplets of water on his skin, relaxing his tense muscles, memories came to his mind. About dream, about past, about Eren.

It was at the training if he remembers correctly. That happened about two months after Eren's confession. They decided they would keep their relationship a secret. So they would meet every night and go out to watch the stars. Levi never actually looked at the stars though. To him, Eren's eyes were shining brighter that any star in the sky or sun itself. That's why he would always stare at Eren while he wasn't paying attention, charmed by stars. Eren would always catch him staring though and that would give him a month worth teasing material. But it was worth it. Because he never knew when will those eyes disappear from his sight. And that was what he feared. He feared that he will never again see those eyes full of ambition, admiration, love, passion. Eyes that gave him hope, eyes that kept him alive.

He turned off the water and got out of the shower. He wiped his body and got dressed. He put another towel over his shoulder so his damp hair won't get his shirt wet.

As he walked into his room he took his phone to check if he had any new messages and already felt slight headache when he saw he had ten missed calls from Hanji. This was going to be a long, long day. He thought as he dialed her number to see what she wanted. And again before he even got to say hello, her "lovely" voice shouted:

"LEVIIIII!"

"What is wrong with you" Levi hissed.

"Nothing I am absolutely fine, more than fine actually, I'm excellent but that aside are you ignoring my calls again? Because if you are I'm gonna get angry."

"No, Hanji, I'm not ignoring your calls, I was in the shower, now tell me what do you want."

"Oh, okay then. Anyway I want to come over."

"So… Why don't you? You always just appear at my door start wrecking havoc anyway. What's the difference?"

"The difference is that you have a baby in the house now and I was wondering can I come and see him without being bother to your parents"

"Hanji, chill, you can come. My parents didn't become titans all of a sudden, though I'm sure you would love that. Eren doesn't really change much and they always saw you like a part of our family so It's okay."

"Aww, Levi. So much touching words, I don't know what to say."

"If you keep acting like this I will I will cut off that damn tongue of yours so you won't be able to speak. No matter do you want it or not."

"Now, that's Levi I know. And okay then I'm coming. See you in a few."

"See ya"

Xxx

As she heard the doorbell sound, she went out of the kitchen to open the door. And when she did, bespectacled girl with huge grin on her face greeted her from the other side of the door.

"Hey, auntie" said Hanji.

"Oh, Zoe-chan, good to see you again. Come in." as older woman said that Hanji came inside.

"You came to see the baby, right?"

"Yup. So, can I?"

"Of course dear, just please be quiet, he's asleep" 

"Okay, no problem."

"Big problem" they heard a voice say behind them.

"Leviiiiii" whispered Hanji as she threw herself on him and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"See, no problem. Even I can be quiet" she grinned.

"Yeah, yeah…"

They heard a chuckle coming from Levi's mom.

"What?" they said in unison.

"You two really get along well, don't you?" she said.

"Yes we do" said Hanji.

"No we don't", said Levi at the same time.

"Okay, whatever, let's go." Said Levi as he pulled Hanji by the hand and into the room.

"Over there", he said pointing towards a little bed inside the room.

When they got to the bed Levi slowly put his hand inside and caressed Eren's little cheek, careful not to wake him up. Hanji just stared.

"He is so small" she said.

"Well of course he's small, he's a newborn"

"Yeah, I guess. Do you think he will outgrow you again? I mean, not like you are much taller now than back then." She whispered.

"Shut up shitty four-eyes" he said. But he couldn't be angry. He wanted Eren to outgrow him. He wanted him to grow to be big and strong just like before.

"You really love him don't you" said Hanji knowingly.

"Yeah, but that's old news. Why mention it now?"

"Because, even when he is like this, a baby I mean. You just look at him with those eyes I was never able to describe. It's like love, admiration, fear, worry all mixed in one. It's like some new emotion that still has to be given a name."

"That's some deep shit" he said.

"You really know how to ruin a moment." Hanji whined.

"Keep quiet" Levi warned her, putting his index finger onto his mouth.

"Nee, Levi?"

"Hm?"

"Do you ever have dreams?"

"Dreams?"

"You know, about that time."

"Sometimes, but they're mostly about Eren." said Levi, sad smile spreading across his face.

"Yeah, I figured. Do you think we will meet the others in this life?"

"No idea."

"Is that so?" said Hanji, but her question stood, unanswered.

The rest of the time they spent in comfortable silence. Both thinking about the past.

Xxx

"waaaaaaahhhhhh, waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh"

Levi opened his eyes and turned to look at his alarm clock. It was three in the morning! Eren was so restless, this whole night. Levi wished he would just fall asleep already. Their mother was probably exhausted. He just turned around to continue sleeping, hoping that crying would stop soon…

"waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh, waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh"

…or not. Levi stood up from the bed to go and see what's wrong with Eren. Unpleasant sound pierced his ears as he entered a dark room. He came closer to the bed to find Eren crying and screaming in there. He picked him up and gently swayed him in his arms trying to calm him down.

"Shhh, shhh, easy" with that Eren calmed down a bit but it still wasn't enough for him to fall asleep so Levi remembered a little something that used to calm him down back then when he would have nightmares. A song. So he closed his eyes and angelic sound left his mouth.

_**Are you going to Scarborough fair?**_

_**Parsley sage, rosemary and thyme.**_

_**Remember me to one who lives there.**_

_**She once was a true love of mine.**_

_**Tell her to make me a cambric shirt.**_

_**Parsley sage, rosemary and thyme.**_

_**Without no seams or needlework.**_

_**Then she'll be a true love of mine.**_

_**Tell her to find me an acre of land.**_

_**Parsley sage, rosemary and thyme.**_

_**Between the salt water and the sea strand.**_

_**Then she'll be a true love of mine.**_

_**Tell her to reap it in the sickle of leather.**_

_**Parsley sage, rosemary and thyme.**_

_**And to gather it all in a bunch of heather.**_

_**Then she'll be a true of mine.**_

_**Are you going to Scarborough fair?**_

_**Parsley sage, rosemary and thyme.**_

_**Remember me to one who lives there.**_

_**She once was a true love of mine.**_

When Levi opened his eyes to look down Eren was already asleep. He smiled as he placed little boy back into his bed. He bent down to kiss Eren's forehead. "Sweet dreams, my little angel" he whispered smile fading away from his face.

"Hurry up, grow up already. Grow big and strong so I can fall in love with you again, Eren." Levi whispered as he kissed his forehead again and exited the room.

_**A|N ( Hey, so that was third chapter of Reunited. Hope you liked it. **_

_**I don't really know any lullabies so I used this song. It's called Scarborough fair, I actually use this song when I can't fall asleep and I really like it so I thought, why not put it in there.**_

_**For next chapter, I was planning to do a time skip so it will probably be Eren's first birthday and his first words. Also next chapter probably won't be out until next weekend but we'll see.**_

_**That would be all I have to say. I hope you are enjoying my story so far and thanks for reading.**_

_**Bye, bye)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Happy birthday to you, **_

_**Happy birthday to you, **_

_**Happy birthday dear Eren,**_

_**Happy birthday to you!**_

"Okay, now sweetie, blow out the candle" said Crala as they finished singing a song. Eren tilted his head in confusion.

"Eren, watch here" said Levi as he filled his cheeks with air blew into thin air so he wouldn't blow out Eren's candle.

Eren, seeming to get it, turned towards the candle and tried imitating Levi's movements. He blew over and over again but the flame wouldn't turn off. Frown appeared on Eren face and his lips trembled showing that he was about to cry.

"Eren." he turned around to see gentle eyes of his older brother staring at him. "Let's do it together this time, okay?" Eren nodded his head as he turned towards the candle once more. This time Levi did so too. They both filled their cheeks with air and blew towards the candle at the same time, Levi's breath turning the flames off. Big, happy grin appeared on Eren's face as looked at Levi with his bright eyes. Loud, high pitched laugh filled the room as Eren clapped little hands.

"Yaaay!" Hanji shouted.

Levi looked around the room and saw Hanji, his mother and his father seated at the table as well. They were celebrating Eren's first birthday which means it's been a year since their reunion. This year really went by quickly. Eren grew a lot since that day at the hospital. Well, of course he did, it's been a whole year. Except the fact that he grew, his physical appearance hasn't changed much. His hair grew longer, also his teeth grew. Levi remembered the time when Eren's first teeth grew way too well. Another thing that they learnt about Eren is that Levi was the only one who was able to calm him down when there was something wrong with him so when his first teeth started growing he was crying all day and night for who knows how long. There were even times when Levi couldn't do to school because he had to stay with Eren. Insomnia was also Levi's good friend at that time. Right now Eren is trying to learn how to walk. _Trying_. He can walk about two meters, then he falls, then he cries, then Levi picks him up and tries to calm him down and that seems to be never ending circle at the moment. He will learn eventually, Levi sincerely hoped. What Levi found pretty disturbing is the fact that Eren still hasn't learnt to talk. If he at least knew couple of words Levi wouldn't be worried, but Eren still hasn't even said his first words yet. He could understand everything but he couldn't speak. Their mom said it was okay though, she said he still had plenty of time.

"Okay, let's cut the cake now" Levi snapped out of his thoughts as he heard his mother's voice.

"First piece goes to our little birthday boy" she said as she attempted to feed Eren with a small piece of cake. But Eren just kept shaking his head and turning away from the fork.

"What's wrong, sweetie? I thought you liked this cake." said his mother worriedly.

"Mmmmm,mmmm" Eren whined as he pointed at Levi with his little hand.

"Oh, you want nii-chan to feed you?" she said.

Eren just nodded his head.

"Okay, here you go" she said as she handed small plate over to Levi.

"Open wide" said Levi as he brought fork closer to Eren's mouth. Eren took cake into his mouth and smiled in satisfaction as he munched on a sweet treat.

"He likes it." said Grisha.

"Yeah dad, we can see that" Levi chuckled. Even in their previous life Eren liked sweets.

"Okay, Eren likes it and that's nice, now I want to try some" said Hanji.

"Hai, hai" said Carla as she took the knife to cut a piece of cake for everybody else. Hanji got the next piece, after her Grisha then Carla. Levi didn't really like sweets but he ate them at special occasions. Eren's birthday definitely counted as one but he wasn't able to eat right away though since he was still busy feeding Eren. Which reminded him, again. It's already been one year. It still wasn't time to think about problems that will come but that time will come sooner than he thought. Human life was short, Levi knew that better than anybody and if years kept flying by like this one did, that time will come very soon. From time to time Levi found himself wishing that Eren would hurry with growing up but lately he started thinking that that might not be such a good idea. Even when Eren grows up, who knows will they be able to have same relationship as back then. First of all Levi can't be sure that Eren will feel the same way about him, though he is pretty attached already. Second of all was their age difference, Levi was fifteen years older. In their past life age wasn't much of an issue but in this day and age it was a big deal. And last and most important of them all, they were brothers. Sure, they weren't blood related but Eren will grow up thinking of him as his big brother and not just Eren. For everybody else Levi will be his older brother and their relationship would be unacceptable. Eren promised him they would be happy in world without titans back then. In this world there were no titans, but chances for their happiness were lower than back then. In this world their enemies were humans. More he thought about it, more depressed he was becoming. Sometimes he found himself thinking that it would be better if they weren't reunited at all but he always regretted thinking like that when he remembered how much he suffered without Eren by his side. He thought he would be satisfied with just being by Eren's side as his brother but he soon realized that as Eren grew Levi's mind won't be the one deciding things. His heart will, as well as his body which is craving for Eren this much already. Levi knew he needed to find a distraction, he needed to find somebody else in order to forget about Eren. He knew it will be difficult and he didn't want to do it but he needed to. For Eren's sake and for his own.

"… evi, Levi." His mother's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Are you okay honey?"

"Yeah mom, why?"

"She's been calling you for a while now but you wouldn't respond. What are you spacing out for?" said Hanji.

"Nothing, it's nothing" said Levi.

Xxx

"Zoe- chan, thank you for coming over to celebrate with us" said Carla smiling kindly.

"You don't have to thank me auntie. Of course I came. I consider myself Eren's big sister after all." said Hanji.

"You _are _his big sister" Carla smiled once again.

"Okay then, see you soon, bye." said Hanji cheerfully.

"Bye sweetie."

"Bye, Hanji" said Levi.

"Levi, come out with me for a second" said Hanji dragging him out of the house.

"What's this all of a sudden?" he asked.

"Levi what were thinking about today, and don't try to tell me it was nothing 'cause I'm not buying that."

"It's nothing Hanji. I was just thinking about future." He answered.

"Levi…"

"I know Hanji! I know. We can't be together and there was never any hope for us to begin with." He sighed in frustration.

"Levi, I'm not saying that. I-"

"You're not saying that, but you're thinking that! You're telling me not to get my hopes up! I get it! Just stop making it more painful!" he shouted.

"Levi-"

"Bye Hanji" he said as he went back to the house slamming the door behind himself. Leaving Hanji there with painful expression and tears in her eyes.

Xxx

That night before he fell asleep Levi regretted shouting at Hanji earlier that day. He made a mental note to himself to apologize to her tomorrow. He suddenly chuckled remembering Eren's smile when he tried the cake earlier that day. Images of Eren's smile and sound of his laughter that still filled his ears made him feel a little better. His angel was always able to fix his mood. All of a sudden he got the urge to go little one's room and embrace him tightly but he dismissed that thought quickly remembering that Eren would probably be asleep by now. And so once again he fell asleep with thoughts of his little angel in his mind.

Xxx

"_Here you go, you can have mine." said Levi as he handed his piece of cake over to Eren._

"_But Heichou, don't you want to eat it? We rarely get to eat this kind of thing and you always give me yours."_

"_You know I don't like sweets Eren. And you always whine how there is too little so just take it" answered Levi._

"_Well thank you then though I still don't understand how can someone hate sweets." said Eren, munching on his cake._

"_Even if I did like them I would do this because I love you" as he said that Levi placed a light peck on Eren's lips._

"_I-I love you too…" stuttered Eren as he blushed and looked away._

"_But Eren, don't think I'm doing this for free" said Levi, smirk forming itself on his lips._

"_W-what do you mean?" stuttered Eren once again, blush staining his cheeks._

"_Come to my room tonight and if you want to find out" Levi whispered seductively into Eren's ear._

_Eren quickly stood up, his cheeks becoming even darker shade o red._

"_Heichou, you pervert!" he shouted as he turned around and ran away. Levi chuckled as he watched Eren running away._

'_No matter how fast you run, you'll never escape me. Eren' he smirked._

_Xxx_

Levi opened his eyes as he felt rays of sun on his face. He had another dream about Eren. He chuckled at the memory. That night was really fun. It was worth giving up on the dessert.

Since he was reunited with Eren he had dreams about their past almost every night. He didn't know where did all those memories come from. They have only been together for five years. How many more dreams will come to him in the future, he wondered. He stood up to take a shower and have some breakfast. Today was Saturday so he didn't have school.

After he finished taking a shower he went to the kitchen where he found a note from his parents.

'_We had some urgent job at the shop. We won't be back before dinner. Please watch Eren for today. If something happens call us and if you need help call Zoe-chan._

_Love you._

_Mom and Dad.'_

Levi sighed as he put the note back on the table. His parents held antique shop at the town centre. They would often go to the shop all of a sudden and leave him a note like this so this wasn't new.

Instead of having breakfast he went to Eren's room. He got closer to his bed and saw that Eren was already awake. Eren looked up and a huge smile appeared on his face as he saw his brother standing there. He chuckled expanding his hands towards Levi showing that he wants to be picked up. Levi took Eren out of his bed and placed a small kiss on top of his head.

"Good morning, Eren."Levi whispered. Eren just smiled in response.

Levi knew he didn't need help with Eren but he still decided to call Hanji. He wanted to apologize for what happened the day before.

He went to his room to take his phone. He picked it up from the desk and he put Eren down so he could dial Hanji's number. Eren whined in protest.

"Just for a little bit, okay?" said Levi as he patted Eren's head. Eren just nodded weakly.

"Hey, Hanji." He said

"LEVIIIII" came her usual response from the other end.

"Hey Hanji, listen, I'm sorry that I snapped at you yesterday. I know you were just trying to help and…"

"It's fine Levi. I know that my words can't go against your feelings for Eren. And you want me to come because your parents are out and you need to watch him."

"How did you-"

"Your mother called me this morning and said that she and your dad had some urgent job at the shop and asked me to come later and help you watch Eren."

"So I didn't have to call you because you would have come here anyway."

"Well yeah but I waited for you to call me anyway. I wanted to hear an apology." she chuckled.

"You sneaky little shit!" he hissed.

"Aww, come on Levi don't get angry. You'll scare Eren away."

"Whatever, just get your ass here!"

"Hai, coming right away!" she said, voice cheerful as ever.

As Levi hung up he looked down on his bed to see Eren whining and expanding his hand towards him.

"You really are impatient, aren't you?" said Levi as he picked him up and placed a light kiss on top of his head. His heart filled with warmth all over when saw Eren smile once again. At times like this god himself prevented him from kissing Eren's lips. But he wasn't going to turn into a pedophile now. He promised himself that he would try to keep his self control but if he ever lost it he will at least wait until Eren grows up. His train of thoughts was interrupted when he heard a doorbell. It was probably Hanji so he went to open the door with Eren still in his arms.

"LEVIIII" she shouted from the other side of the door about to throw her arms around him like she always does but she quickly stopped when she saw that he was holding Eren.

"Hey there, little guy" she smiled, pinching Eren's cheek. Eren whined in protest.

"Hey Hanji, come in," said Levi.

"Excuse the intrusion" she said as she walked into the house and took of her shoes and her coat.

"You want something?" asked Levi.

"Tea would be nice and if there's any of that cake left" she grinned, she really liked that cake.

"Tea is okay, but there's no more cake because someone practically devoured it yesterday. I swear you looked like a titan for a moment there." He said.

"Ehhh, did I really eat everything? That sucks" she frowned.

"Here, watch him while I make us tea." said Levi handing Eren over to Hanji. Eren whined in protest but quickly calmed down after Levi kissed his forehead gently.

"How are you always able to calm him down like that?" she asked.

"I know him. And he is really attached to me so I guess that would be it" He replied.

"Do you think he remembers?" asked Hanji.

"Who knows" he sighed and with that he left to the kitchen to make tea for Hanji and himself.

"Now, what shall we do until he comes back?" she said turning her head to look at Eren.

"L-L-L" it looked like he tried to say something.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Hanji furrowed her brows in confusion.

" L-L-L-Le…" Eren still struggled with his first words.

"Come on Eren, come on, you can do it" encouraged him Hanji.

"Levi nii-chan" he finally said. Hanji's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Oh my god, OH MY GOD!" she shouted as she quickly placed Eren on the couch. 

"Stay here, okay?" she said as she rushed into the kitchen to find Levi. She bumped into him on the way though.

"Hanji, what's happening? I heard you shout. Is there something wrong with Eren?" Levi was panicking.

"No, everything is fine. More than fine actually" she grinned.

"Why are you grinning like that? What happened?" he asked.

"Eren just said his first words and you missed it. That's what happened" she said with satisfied smirk on her face when she saw Levi's face.

"No way. Are you serious?! What did he say?" Levi asked excitedly.

"Come here. I think it's better if he tells you himself." she said, dragging him towards the living room. When they entered the living room Eren was still there, sitting on the couch.

Both, Levi and Hanji lowered themselves to Eren's eye level.

"Come on Eren, tell Levi what you told me just now" said Hanji.

Eren nodded his head trying to remember how he did it last time.

"L-Levi nii-chan" it got out more smoothly this time. Levi's eyes widened and his heart started beating so hard he thought it was going to break through his chest. Eren said his name, Eren's first words were his name. Only when he felt Eren's little hands on his cheeks did he notice that a lonely tear rolled down his cheek.

"Levi nii-chan, easy…" said Eren as he patted his head. He remembered that Levi always did that to him when he was upset and Eren would always feel better. Levi couldn't take it anymore and he burst into tears as he placed his hand onto his mouth. Those weren't sad tears though. In fact, hasn't felt this happy since that time Eren confessed to him back then.

He took Eren onto his arms as he saw him bursting into tears as well. Eren thought he upset Levi and it made him sad. He wanted to say that word you have to say when you do something bad but he couldn't remember it now.

"Shhh, it's okay Eren shhh" Levi patted his head as Eren wrapped his little arms around Levi's neck.

"Eren, look at me" said Levi, pulling away a little bit. But only a little bit because he didn't want to upset Eren any further. Eren lifted his head to look at Levi, still sniffing and crying. Levi had stopped crying already but it could be clearly seen that he cried just a moment ago.

"Eren, you didn't upset me okay? People don't cry just when they are sad. They also cry when they are happy, do you understand that?"

Eren nodded his head, slowly calming good.

"And you should know that nii-chan is very happy that your first words were his name." Levi added placing a light kiss on Eren's forehead. Eren smiled.

"Sniff, sniff. So touching" Hanji pretended that she was crying as well.

"Shut up damn four-eyes" Levi smiled as well.

"Listen to me Levi. You got lucky that his first word was your name but I'm gonna teach him his second word. He is gonna say that before he says 'mom'. I'm serious" said Hanji.

"Let me guess. Titans." said Levi.

"Titans." They heard Eren repeat.

"Did you hear that?! He did it, he did it! Oh god I'm so proud!" Hanji squealed.

Levi just laughed. Maybe their future wasn't so hopeless after all. But just maybe.

_**A/N ( Hey guys. I updated a little earlier than I said I will. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I want to thank you all for all the support and love you've been showing me, it really means a lot. I love you all and I'm glad you like my story so far.**_

_**There is one thing I need to ask you guys. You know that in this chapter Levi said he needed a distraction in order to forget about Eren. Well I plan to make Petra that distraction which means that Levi and Petra will be dating for a little bit. It's gonna be painful for me to write that because I'm Ereri purist but I have to for the sake of this story. So the thing I need to ask is: Do you want to see a chapter about how Levi and Petra got together? Personally I think I can continue without that chapter but if I did Levi and Petra would just be together out of the blue and without explanation so I'm asking you guys do you want that chapter or not. This story will still be Ereri, don't worry about it, but I have really cute scene between Eren and Levi planned and for that I need Petra. **_

_**That would be all I have to say. Thank you again for the support and for reading my story!**_

_**Bye, bye.)**_

.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A|N (I AM SO SORRY! I am trash... It took me two months to update. I'm so sorry! I had some problems so I just couldn't get myself to finish on time. Anyway I'm really sorry and I hope you will enjoy! *bows*)**_

_"B-but nii-chan..." Eren sobbed holding onto Levi's hand._

_"Eren listen, I know you don't want me to leave but I have to. Didn't we have this conversation yesterday?" said Levi gently caressing Eren's cheek._

_"I-I know but I'll be lonely if nii-chan isn't here and I'll have bad dreams and..." he was now crying even harder and his nose was dripping._

_"Eren you'll be okay, I promise and if you ever have nightmares you can just call nii-chan on the phone and it'll be okay, right?" said Levi as he embraced his little brother tightly. It was really painful to see Eren like this._

_"But you won't be there to hug me and if nii-chan is not here I can't forget and I can't calm down and..." he was shaking and crying so much he couldn't speak anymore._

_"Eren, please listen to me. I'm not going so far away and I can come and see you whenever you feel lonely so please don't cry anymore okay?" Levi didn't know what to do anymore. Whatever he said Eren just won't listen. He was twenty already, he had to move out. He planned to move out even earlier since he was adopted so he didn't want to be a burden to his parents but then Eren came and he just couldn't leave._

_"Promise me that you'll come see me soon" Eren was little calmer now but still sniffing with traces of tears over his eyes and cheeks._

_"I promise" Levi smiled slightly extending his pinky towards Eren. Eren locked it with his own._

_"And you promise me that you won't cry anymore. You're a big boy already. Boys can't cry you know" said Levi gently patting Eren's head._

_"I promise" said Eren wiping remnants of tears from his eyes. He looked with a huge smile spread across his face. _

_Last thing Levi saw was Eren's smile on his, still tear stained, face and then white..._

Levi slowly opened his eyes and looked around to see that he was in his new room in his new apartment. He threw a side glance to his alarm clock realizing that it was three in the morning. It was still too early to get up and it was Saturday tomorrow which meant he didn't have classes. It's been two weeks since he moved into this apartment and he hasn't gone to visit Eren even once. He didn't know why though. He really missed Eren. He wanted to see him again. These dreams proved as much. Ever since he moved into his new apartment the only dream he had was a memory of that day when he moved out. It was like Eren was some angry ghost haunting him. Levi chuckled at the thought. His Eren couldn't be any kind of vengeful spirit. If there was any kind of supernatural being he could be compared with, it was angel. Eren was his little angel. He wanted to go and see him tomorrow. Well, technically it was today. He meant when sun comes out.

Thoughts of Eren occupied his mind once again. That hasn't happened in a while. He was pretty busy with college now and he had a girlfriend. Not that he wanted one. Back in their third year of high school he and Hanji once again had a talk about how he shouldn't be expecting anything of Eren and all that crap so she decided that the best thing to do would be finding him a girlfriend. She said there was a girl in her class that liked him and that he should try dating her. Levi knew what she was saying was true but he really didn't want to give up hope that one day he and Eren will be able to love each other like they did before so he kept declining her offer. She kept pestering him so he had to say yes in the end. He couldn't believe with his own eyes when he saw that a girl Hanji was talking about was Petra. He knew Petra was a good girl and it won't be troublesome dating her so he agreed and they were together ever since. Which reminded him, he had a date with Petra today! He completely forgot about it. Did that mean he couldn't go see Eren? No, he's gonna call Petra and ask her to move their date for tomorrow. He was sure she will understand, she was like that. With these thoughts Levi turned around and fell asleep again.

xxx

"Hello" Levi heard Petra's cheerful voice from the other end.

"Hey Petra, it's me"

"Yes I know it's you Levi. Is there something wrong? I was just starting to get ready for our date. Don't be late again, okay?"

Great! Now it was even more awkward to ask her to cancel the date.

"Listen Petra, about that... I was about to ask you could we move our date for tomorrow?"

"I don't see a problem with that but why?" she sounded sad. She was probably really excited about the date. Levi didn't really love Petra in that way but he still felt like a dick when he did something to make her sad. She was dear to him after all.

"Well, I had this dream and I was thinking how I haven't gone to see Eren even once since I moved out so..."

"So you want to go and see Eren right away." Petra finished his sentence.

"Yes." Levi just replied awkwardly, he didn't know what else to say.

"That's so sweet Levi!"

"What?" he asked.

"I'm saying it's sweet how attached to Eren you are , but it's okay. You know what? We don't have to cancel our date, we can go to your parents' house together! I haven't been there for a long time, I'm sure they'll be glad to see us together!" she said cheerfully.

"Mom and dad maybe will Petra but you know very well why you haven't been there for a long time and I don't think this is a good idea." he said.

He planned to make Eren happy today because he made him cry so much last time they saw each other but if Petra is there it will be impossible. Eren hated Petra more than anything in this world! He remembered when Eren cursed for the first time. His first curse word was "bitch" and it was directed to Petra. He was like three years old back then! Mom was really angry though and that wasn't funny! It was probably out of jealousy because Levi always directed all his attention to Eren but when Petra came that kinda crashed. Being in a relationship requires some level of attention for your partner but Eren doesn't seem to understand that. Levi thought it was cute though. It gave him hope. Hope that Eren might be feeling something for him. Hanji told he was silly since Eren was still a child but... He has his right to hope.

"I know Eren hates me Levi. I know but, I thought we should start working on improving my relationship with Eren. He is a little older now so I thought it would be easier talking to him." Petra tried to convince Levi.

"Okay, okay. But if he cries it's your fault!" he said jokingly.

"In that case I shall take the blame." Levi could hear her chuckle on the other end. He had a feeling this wasn't going to end well but he really didn't want to be an asshole towards Petra so he decided to let her do it since he canceled their date.

"I'll come to pick you up in an hour, okay?"

"Okay!" he heard her cheerful voice reply and hung up.

He smiled softly. He was finally going to see him after whole two weeks. It didn't seem like much but his heart was beating so hard against his chest.

"Wait for me" he thought. "My angel"

xxx

This was it. Levi and Petra were in front of his old house ringing a bell. He still had keys but it would be more of a surprise. Door opened showing a face of his dear mother.

"Levi!" she said hugging him tightly.

"It's been two whole weeks! You should have come earlier. Oh, we missed you so much!" she practically shouted. He loved his mom, he really did but this was kind of embarrassing.

"I'm glad to see you too mom but you're kind of embarrassing me here." he said.

"Oh no, it's fine Levi. You mom missed you. This is natural reaction" Petra smiled.

Levi's mom shot her head up when she heard another voice.

"Petra!" she said letting go of Levi and going towards her to hug her as well.

"Oh dear it's been so long. Sorry for this, I didn't see you there. How have you been? We haven't seen you in really long time, I thought you were mad at us or rather Eren. Sorry about that again darling."

"Oh no Mrs. Jeager, It's fine. I have no reason to be angry at such small child. I haven't been coming because Levi and me didn't want to upset Eren anymore but now we thought that Eren and me should maybe try to become friends." Petra smiled.

"That's wonderful dear. Oh my, what are we standing here for? Kids, come in."

"Mom, where is Eren?" Levi asked

"Thank you for worrying about your mother Levi. We haven't seen you in two weeks and first thing you ask is _"Where is Eren?"_ . You are breaking my heart child." she said, being overly dramatic as always. Levi knew his mother was only joking but he really was being a bit rude.

"Sorry mom, for being such a bad child. I will forever regret this" he said in monotone voice. Small smile appeared on his face when he heard Petra and his mom chuckle.

"Seriously now, where is Eren?"he asked.

"In your room, sulking." said his mom, inviting them to sit in the living room.

"In my room, sulking?"Levi repeated.

"Since you left he's been spending time in your room every day. He locks himself and won't let me or your father in and whenever we ask him what's wrong, he won't answer. So I'm assuming he's sulking"

"I should probably talk to him" Levi sighed.

"Yes, you should" his mom sighed as well.

"Oh mom, by the way, where is dad?" asked Levi seeing that his father wasn't around.

"He's in the shop" answered his mother.

"Oh, okay. So, I guess I will go and talk to Eren" said Levi standing up, heading towards his old room.

"Good luck" said his mom, sighing. Petra just looked at her and smiled softly.

xxx

Levi knocked on the door of his old room. His heart was beating so hard in his chest, Levi thought he was about to have a heart attack.

"Mom, I'm not hungry. Can you leave me alone?"

Levi was sure his heart stopped when he heard Eren's voice. He was crying, he could hear that he was crying and it was all his fault. He hurt his little angel. It was hurting Levi so much that he wanted to cry as well but he needed to be strong now. For Eren. He took a deep breath before saying

"Eren, open the door. It's me"

At that moment he heard faint sound of lock being unlocked. He heard a faint creak of old door. He saw a little teary face of a little boy looking up at him. He heard boy's shaky voice

"Nii-chan?"

"Yo" Levi said as he lowered himself to Eren's level and embraced him tightly.

"Nii-chan!" he could hear Eren crying out while throwing his arms around Levi's neck. He could feel Eren's hot tears staining the skin of his neck, but it didn't matter. Eren was finally in his arms and nothing mattered anymore. Levi lifted Eren up and held him like that, Eren still crying. They stood like that for a while. Eren crying silently into Levi's neck, Levi holding him, caressing his hair gently, whispering soothing words into his ear. When Eren finally stopped crying Levi had put him back down.

"Calmed down now?" he asked patting Eren's head lightly.

Eren just nodded still wiping his eyes with back of his hand.

"Nii-chan, you lied to me!" Eren shouted.

'Here we go' Levi thought, now that crying was over fighting starts.

"I know Eren, I should have come sooner. I'm sorry" Levi said. And he meant it. He really was sorry for hurting Eren.

"Okay, I will forgive you now but you can never lie to me again!" Eren pouted. Levi couldn't help but laugh. Eren looked so adorable trying to be serious.

"Nii-chan! Don't laugh!" Eren shouted.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Levi said calming down his laugh. "I won't lie to you again" he said holding out his pinky to Eren. Eren hesitantly locked it with his own.

"Promise?" he asked.

"Promise" Levi smiled softly

"Let's go now, mom is waiting." Levi said taking Eren's hand.

Eren nodded happily and they slowly made their way to the living room. Levi decided not to mention that Petra is there yet. Hopefully, Eren won't throw another tantrum.

xxx

Surprisingly enough, first thing Eren did when they entered the room wasn't screaming and crying. Opposite actually. He calmly approached Petra, bowed and then said

"I'm sorry Petra-san. I hope we can be friends"

Levi rubbed his eyes. He could swear he was dreaming for a moment. Eren apologized! To Petra. He bowed and showed respect. Levi really thought he was dreaming now. He slowly approached his mom and whispered to her

"Mom, what did you do to him? Who is this child? Is he sick?" Levi was slowly getting worried. His mom just chuckled.

"After you left , I had a talk with Eren. He insisted on it, not me. He had a lot of questions, it actually looked more like interrogation. As his mother I tried to explain him how things work the best I could and he promised he will be a good boy so his nii-chan can be proud of him"

"I would love to hear details of this conversation" said Levi.

"Only if he tells you, I promised I'll keep it a secret and you know I never lie. Ask him later and see what happens" she chuckled again and made her way towards Eren and Petra.

Levi thought nothing could surprise him anymore but he was wrong. When looked again Eren was sitting in Petra's lap! Smiling. And this is part when jealousy comes in. Could he get any more pathetic? He was jealous of his own girlfriend! Because she is holding his little brother whom he is actually in love with. It was then that Levi realized that he might be a pedophile. Only where Eren is involved though. He started to slowly fall into depression. He felt like some dirty old man. This was so frustrating!

" Does anyone want some cake? I made a chocolate one to cheer Eren up but now that you're all here, we can share right?" asked Carla with a soft smile on her face.

"Yaaaay, Cake!" Eren jumped out of Petra's lap and rushed to hug his mother. He threw his hands around her neck as she lifted him up. He gave her a loud smooch on the cheek. His mom laughed as she put him down.

"Okay, okay. I'll be back in about five minutes. Don't break anything while I'm gone." said Carla as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Levi sighed as he sat on the couch beside Petra.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, I'm just relieved that everything went well." he smiled softly.

It was true. He really was glad that Eren could finally get along with Petra but it kinda killed that little hope he had. Hope that Eren might still love him. He was falling into the deep dark pit. He knew that he couldn't keep things this way. He had to find a way to get rid of these feelings. But how? How do you throw away something you held onto for centuries? He felt like crying. Levi's thought's were interrupted when he felt something settle onto his lap. That something was Eren.

"Eren what-" Levi couldn't finish his sentence when he felt Eren's hands wrap tightly around his neck. he forgot what was he about to say. He forgot about everything. Throwing his feelings away, their age difference, fact that they were brothers. He forgot about his parents, about Petra who was right next to them. It was just Eren. At that one short moment, as he again pulled Eren into a tight embrace, in his world only one little boy existed. Only Eren. That beautiful moment they shared was interrupted when they heard one loud "awww" coming from Petra's direction. They pulled away and looked at her only to see her staring at her phone white the sweetest smile someone could ever make. Eren just tilted his head in confusion.

"Petra what-" Levi's sentence was interrupted when Petra shoved her phone into his face.

"This is gonna be my new wallpaper" she almost sang that.

Eren and Levi looked at the phone to see that Petra has taken a picture of that endearing moment they shared just now. Eren jumped out of Levi's lap, blushing, and ran towards the kitchen.

"How cute, he's embarrassed" said Petra, taking her phone away from Levi before he erased the picture. Levi juts chuckled.

" No fair that only you have it, you know?" he said as he took his phone out. Motioning Petra to send him picture. Petra just chuckled as she kissed his cheek.

xxx

It already got dark and Levi and Petra were standing at the door, ready to leave.

"I'm so happy that you came to see us kids. Petra dear, come anytime you want. It should be okay now that you and Eren get along, right?"

Petra only nodded, smiling softly.

"And you young man could consider coming or at least calling more often just to let us know you are still alive." she said, turning her head towards Levi.

"Yes mother." was the only reply he gave. Levi noticed Eren was being really fidgety all the time. He used to that a lot back then. Whenever he wanted something but was too embarrassed to ask for it.

"Eren, what is it?" Levi asked.

"W-what?" Eren stuttered.

"You can't fool me Eren. Whenever you're fidgety like that, it means you want something but you're scared to ask. What is it?"

"W-well, it's just that I r-really missed nii-chan. A-and I wanted to a-ask can I sleep over at nii-chan's house tonight?" Eren shut his eyes tightly as he said that, he was shaking like a leaf in the wind. Levi really didn't understand why was he so scared to ask that. He was actually very glad Eren wanted to come over. He missed him as well and he really wanted to take him home. Hell, he wanted to kidnap him and keep him forever, only to himself. Thinking back on that, it sounds kind of psychotic.

"Eren, I'm sure nii-chan is pretty busy over there and he-"

"No, it's fine" Levi interrupted his mother " It's Sunday tomorrow, I have no classes and I really missed him too. I want him to come over"

Big smile spread across Eren's face as Levi shoved him inside to get ready.

" Levi, you're spoiling him too much" his mother sighed.

"I told you mom. I'm not doing this only for him, for myself as well"

"Well, I guess it's okay. I know nobody could look after him better than you. Maybe not even me. So I know he'll be safe at least." Carla smiled softly. Levi quietly nodded.

"I think it's better I go there and help him out. I don't want him to set house on fire" she chucked.

After about ten minutes Eren was out of the house with his little backpack.

Carla waved once more as she watched Levi's car get further away before retreating into the house.

Ride was home was pretty calm and quiet. Mostly Petra telling Eren funny stories from their high school days.

Once they stopped in front of the building Petra lived in she gave Levi light peck on his lips before leaving the car.

Levi saw Eren sticking his tongue out to her as soon as she turned her back to them.

" I saw that you know?" he chuckled.

Eren blushed and turned his head away. Levi turned around to look at him once before he continued driving towards his place.

xxx

"What was that for?" Levi asked as he brought a cup of hot cocoa for Eren. They were now sitting on the couch in Levi's apartment.

"What?" Eren asked as he blew into his drink so he doesn't burn himself.

"That thing you did when Petra left the car, I thought you two were finally getting along."

"I was being nice just because mom told me to." Eren pouted.

"Mom told you to?" Levi asked. He was probably referring to that conversation their mother was talking about.

"After you left that day I talked to mom and she told me that I should get along with Petra because she is someone nii-chan loves the most and that I'm hurting Petra when I'm being mean to her and that nii-chan is also hurt when Petra is..." as Eren said all this tears were streaming down his face.

Levi felt like someone just shot a bullet through his heart. He couldn't believe his mother said something like that. He couldn't believe this was hurting Eren all along. He was still such a small child, he shouldn't feel this much pain. He shouldn't endure it all on his own. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren. Eren was shaking, sobbing quietly into Levi's neck. Levi pulled away slowly cupping Eren's cheek. Little boy still sobbing, tears still streaming down his face. Levi slowly kissed them away. One by one, as they fell. He kept placing gentle kisses across Eren's face as if he wanted to show his feelings for the boy that way.

He could never love anyone more than he did Eren. Every kiss, every touch he exchanged with Petra was forced. Every single time he felt like he was betraying Eren. Every single time he felt disgusted. And all those feelings came crashing onto him like a bunch of rocks now that he knows how much Eren was hurting. He felt awful. He betrayed and hurt the only person he ever wanted to make happy. It hurt, really badly.

After some time Eren calmed down and looked up at Levi, smiling. His eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Eren listen.." he started.

"It's okay nii-chan. I know now" said Eren, smiling softly.

Levi only smiled, realizing that Eren either really did get the message or just didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"It's late. We should go to sleep" he said as he took Eren's hand and led him into the bedroom.

xxx

Eren laid in bed, his back facing Levi. He turned around to see that his brother's eyes were closed. He seemed to be asleep. Eren wasn't entirely sure but he couldn't wait anymore. He slowly pressed his lips onto Levi's, placing sweet kiss onto them.

"No matter what, I'll always love you the most. _Heichou_..."

_**A\N ( That was new chapter of Reunited. Finally finished! Sooo. you're probably thinking like "WTF?!" at the moment. This chapter was kinda messed up, dunno... I overdid it didn't I? **_

_**I am so sorry for turning Levi into pedo. I just couldn't wait for Eren to grow up! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Was this really as messed up as I think it was?**_

_**Next chapter will probably be the same thing only from Eren's POV this time because he is finally old enough to have his own POV! Yaaay! If you have any ideas what else could I do with little Eren please share them with me. If I don't think of something more to do with chibi Eren then I'll be doing huuuge time skip. Like 10 years or so.**_

_**Anyway, I'm once again so sorry for mega late update and I hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Bye Bye!)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Carla sighed as she watched her little boy dash into the room of his elder brother, crying.

_Eren (experiment, first person)_

I slammed the door behind myself as I entered nii-chan's room. I slid down the door until I was sitting on the floor. Tears were running down from my eyes, desperate sobs escaping my lips. Why did mom have to say all that? It's not true. It can't be true. That woman can't be the one nii-chan loves the most. I mean, nii-chan would never lie to me. He would never do something like that. My chest felt weird. It hurt, it burned, it felt like something in there was falling apart. I just want this feeling to stop. I want to see nii-chan. I want him to hold me like he did whenever I was upset. I want to him to tell me it's a lie. I still remember what nii-chan told me.

_(experiment done)_

_Flashback (One year ago)_

_Eren opened his eyes and he was lost as he looked around himself not recognizing the place. It was some kind of forest. It wasn't like anything else he seen so far. It was the trees, they were abnormally big. He didn't know where he was, really but it felt familiar, so familiar. Like, like he's been here already. Long, long time ago. But how was that possible? He was only a five year old boy. When that thought crossed his mind he noticed something was different, something about himself. He was taller, lot taller than he should be and also his hands, they were much bigger than he remembers. His voice as well. Did he grow up? But how was that possible, until yesterday he was only a little boy. Or was he? Yesterday? He couldn't remember. What did he do yesterday? He could only remember his name. Eren. And one more, one more name, it was there, he couldn't have forgotten that name. Levi… Levi! He had to find him. He didn't know where he was or why he needed to find him but he knew that he had. He felt something, something bad was about to happen. He could only run through the forest calling out to his brother's name. Running and screaming until there was almost no air left in his lungs. That when he heard it, footsteps. Too loud to be something human. Bad feeling washed over him again, telling him to run. But he couldn't. He was frozen, paralyzed with fear. Even if he ran he wouldn't be able to escape. Thing was approaching too quickly. Footsteps got louder and louder. And then, he saw it. It was about ten meters tall. It's mouth were covered in blood and it had terrifying expression on its face, almost as it was insane. His eyes widened and his mouth trembled. He won't be able to escape. That thing, it's gonna… _

"_EREN RUN!" he heard familiar voice calling out to him. __**His **__voice. Levi's voice. It came from above. Just when he looked up Levi dashed towards the creature as if he was flying. It happened in split second. It swiftly caught Levi and stuffed him in its mouth. Complete terror overcame Eren as he saw droplets of Levi's blood dancing around like cherry blossoms in spring. His eyes widening, filling with tears. He fell on his knees, slowly turning into crying mess as his voice allowed him to scream…_

"_HEICHOU!"_

Eren woke up in the middle of the night, screaming. He was panting, covered in cold sweat. His eyes wide, his little body shook like a leaf in the wind. He quickly got out of his bed and ran towards his brother's room. He opened the door screaming

"NII-CHAN!"

His brother opened his eyes and rubbed them to chase away the sleep. He looked at the trembling form of his little brother who was standing in front of him, a crying mess. He smiled sweetly as he extended his hands whispering in soothing voice.

"Eren, come here"

Eren ran into the strong arms of his elder brother wrapping his arms around Levi's neck, clinging onto him for dear life. He felt gentle had of his brother stroking his hair, placing one light kiss on top of his head.

"Did you have a nightmare?" he whispered softly. Eren just lightly nodded his head, refusing to let go of Levi yet. Levi laid down on the bed pulling Eren along so the smaller boy had his head resting against Levi's chest.

"Want to tell me what was it about?" he whispered, still stroking little boy's hair. After being held by his brother for couple of minutes Eren finally calmed down and started talking, quiet sobs still escaping his lips here and there.

"I was in a forest. Really big one with huge trees." He started quietly, remembering terrifying nightmare.

"It's okay, take your time" Levi whispered soothingly, still stroking hair of his little brother.

"And, I wasn't small anymore. I was big boy, just like nii-chan."

"Eh? You were big boy? That doesn't sound like such bad thing to me." Levi chuckled.

"Nii-chan!" Eren whined.

"Sorry, sorry. Continue."

"And I couldn't remember anything, only my name and you nii-chan. And I had this feeling that I had to find you right away or something bad will happen. And then I ran through the forest, looking for you. " Eren's words got more quiet as he got further away with the story.

"It's okay Eren. You know you can tell nii-chan." Levi whispered as he placed another kiss on top of Eren's head as a way of encouraging him to continue.

Eren took a deep breath before he started talking again. "A-and then I heard loud noises, like footsteps. And I got really scared and couldn't run so I just stood where I was" Tears started welling up again as he replayed the nightmare in his head once again. Levi squeezed him harder to his chest, encouraging him to finish the story.

"Footsteps kept getting louder and louder and then I saw this huge creature. About ten meters tall and it was really scary and fast. It wasn't wearing any clothes and it had really creepy expression on its face. And then nii-chan came. You called my name, telling me to run. I looked up and you were there, above me. You were really fast and you looked like you were flying, it was really cool. Bu-but that t-thing…" Eren was trembling once again, tears streaming down his face, clutching on Levi's shirt desperately.

"Shhh, It's okay Eren. It was just a dream. None of that was real. Just a bad dream. Come on, you can do it. You'll feel better. Trust your nii-chan, okay?" Levi placed his and under Eren's chin so he was looking up at him. He smiled reassuring smile to convince Eren that it will be alright.

"I-it grabbed you. A-and t-then. I-it a-ate you. And there w-was blood everywhere. A-and I started crying and I called out to you. I used this weird name. Heichou. A-and then I woke up" by the time he finished Eren was a crying mess once again. Trembling and sobbing in Levi's arms. Levi stroked his hair gently and whispered soothing words into his ear, placing a kiss here and there until Eren calmed down once again.

"Feeling better?" Levi asked once Eren's sobs and sniffles stopped.

"Y-yes" whispered little boy.

"Good" said Levi as he kissed his forehead.

"Nii-chan?"

"Hm?

"You'll always be there for me like this. Right?" boy whispered looking up at his brother's smiling face.

"Of course Eren. No matter what, nii-chan will always be there for you. I want you to remember that you are my most important person. Nii-chan loves you the most, forever. Don't forget that okay?"

"Okay" Eren murmured as sleep took him once again. No nightmares this time, because now he felt safe. Held by these strong arms, forever.

_End of flashback_

Even though he was half asleep, Eren still remembered these words clearly. It was a promise. A promise that bound two of them. Just like Levi said, forever. For all eternity.

Xxx

It's been a week since Levi left the house. Eren was once again in his brother's room, crying. Just this time he wasn't on the floor. He was on his brother's bed. Inhaling his scent that, even though faint, was still on the sheets.

Those dreams came again. They tortured him, haunted him. It wasn't always the same dream, but every single one was a nightmare. Eren feared going to sleep. He didn't know why but he felt like he couldn't tell his parents, like they wouldn't understand. If only Levi was still here. It's been only two days but Eren missed him so much. He missed sweet smiles, he missed those kind gray eyes. He missed being held by those strong arms every time he woke up in the middle of the night. He missed light kisses Levi would place on his head or cheek without any particular reason. He just missed Levi. Why did he have to leave? He promised he will always be there for him so why? Did he forget about their promise? Did it mean so little to him? Or was it because of her? Because of that woman. More tears formed in Eren's eyes as he remembered his mother's speech from two days ago. About that woman being Levi's most loved one. Eren felt so lonely, so lost, so betrayed. He clutched the sheets as more tears came. Since Levi left it's as if some kind of ocean formed in Eren's eyes. Tears just flowed out of his eyes, they just wouldn't stop. He laid there and cried when he felt sleep slowly overtaking him. He was afraid to fall asleep. He was afraid of those dreams. But his body wouldn't listen so his eyes slowly closed, sleep taking him away.

_Eren opened his eyes to find himself in that place again. That world would be better expression. From all the dreams he had so far he learned couple of things. In this world he wasn't only little boy. He was 15. Also he learned that he was a soldier in the army that fought against those atrocious creatures, titans, was how they called them. _

_Eren was currently lying under a tree, resting so he assumed he was inside of walls. These dreams haven't felt like dreams anymore. The more time passed they felt like… Memories. Like he actually lived through all this. Long, long time ago. _

"_-ren, Eren!" familiar voice pulled him out of his thoughts. The one he loved to hear the most. __**His**__ voice._

"_Levi?"Eren answered looking up at object of his affection. Looking up only because he was lying down. Levi was kinda way shorter than him in here. _

"_Slacking off again, huh?" Levi flicked his forehead once as he said this._

"_Ouch! What was that for?"Eren whined._

"_That was for slacking when you should be working."Levi explained sitting next to him._

"_I wasn't slacking, just resting."Eren pouted. Levi chuckled as he turned head to look at him._

"_What?" asked Eren ._

"_You're just so adorable when you're sulking" Levi teased. And before Eren could say anything to complain Levi's mouth were on his, planting a sweet, loving kiss. It felt like heaven, having Levi so close. Without thinking Eren just leaned in started kissing back. It just felt so right, so natural. _

"_Oh? You're so needy today Eren" Levi whispered into his ear after pulling away just a bit. Levi nibbled on his ear and kept placing hot kisses down Eren's neck and jaw line…_

"AH! " Eren shouted as he woke up from very strange dream he had just now. Sure, it wasn't a nightmare but… What was that anyway? What was Levi doing to him? In the dream it felt so pleasant, so nice but now only thing Eren felt was embarrassment. He felt his cheeks getting warmer as he thought how brothers shouldn't be doing something like that.

"Eren, Lunch! Come down here!" he heard his mom calling him. Eren took a deep breath and decided to try to forget about this dream for now. It might be harder than he thought though.

Xxx

Two weeks. That much time has passed since Levi left the house. Eren once again sat locked up in his brother's room, in his brother's bed. He really missed him now. He missed him so much it started to hurt. Levi called couple of times and asked to talk to Eren but Eren didn't want to. He just couldn't talk to him. He thought that if he heard Levi's voice he would break. Eren's cheeks flushed as he remembered that dream he had a week ago. Since that time nightmares stopped. But even though nightmares stopped Eren had those weird dreams every night. Every morning he would wake up extremely embarrassed with this feeling that whatever they were doing in that dream is not something brothers should do.

Eren groaned as he put his face into his hands. He felt something wet on them. Eh? Since when was he crying? All of a sudden he felt everything crush on him. All those dreams, the good and the bad, how much he missed Levi, how much he wanted to talk to him. And so he burst into tears. Shaking, sobbing, again. This has been happening every day in these two weeks, it was starting to get hard for Eren. He didn't want to cry anymore, he promised Levi he won't after all. And every single day single day for these two weeks he's been breaking that promise.

He heard faint knock on the door and he whispered trying to sound as normal as possible, assuming that his mother was the one knocking

"Mom, I'm not hungry. Can you leave me alone?"

Couple of seconds passed and he heard it. Levi's voice. After two weeks he…

"Eren, open the door. It's me"

Eren hands started shaking as he reached for the key to unlock the door. Was he ready for this? Could he really face Levi now? His hander lingered above door handle for a bit. He slowly opened the door and poked his head out.

"Nii-chan?"

"Yo" Levi said as lowered himself and wrapped his arms around Eren.

"Nii-chan!" Eren shouted throwing his arms around Levi's neck. Eren felt Levi lifting him up. He still cried, silently. After two weeks he finally got see his precious nii-chan. Eren still cried, but he felt so calm, so peaceful. Embraced by those strong arms. Levi caressed his hair, whispered softly into his ear, Eren was just so happy. They stood like that for a while until Eren calmed down. Levi put him down as he asked

"Calmed down now?"

Eren nodded as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Then he remembered something. He maybe did break a promise but nii-chan did too! They were even now.

"Nii-chan, you lied to me!" he shouted.

"I know Eren, I should have come sooner. I'm sorry." Levi said after taking a deep breath. Since he apologized nicely Eren decided to forgive him. He couldn't really act all proud after all. Thinking back to all those tears.

"Okay, I will forgive you but you can never lie to me again!" Eren pouted attempting to look cute. Levi laughed. Mission accomplished.

"Nii-chan, don't laugh!"Eren shouted, attempting to attack his brother with another wave of cuteness.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Levi said calming down his laugh. "I won't lie to you again" Levi said as held out his pinky to Eren. Eren hesitated for a moment but locked his finger with Levi's in the end asking

"Promise?"

"Promise." Levi smiled softly.

"Let's go now, mom is waiting." Levi said as he took Eren's hand

Eren nodded, huge grin spread across his face. He was so happy. Finally holding that hand, once again.

Xxx

As they entered living room Eren saw something he really didn't like, sitting on the couch. Or someone, it doesn't matter. He saw that woman, Petra. He had to calm down, he promised to his mom that day that he will make Levi proud and to stay calm was the only way to do it. He approached her slowly, stood in from of her, bowed and said

"I'm sorry Petra-san. I hope we can be friends."

"Awww, that is so sweet of you Eren. Of course we can be friends!" Petra tapped her lap as a sign for him to sit as huge smile spread across her face. Eren just tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Come here!" she said as she pulled him up into her lap.

"So, will you tell me why didn't you like me before?" Eren froze. He couldn't tell her the real reason. Or could he?

"W-well it's just that before nii-chan was always playing with me and he was spending lot of time with me but when Petra-san came he was with you all the time and I thought nii-chan doesn't love me anymore a-and I thought it was your fault" Eren pouted in the cutest way he knew as he was saying all this. Expression Petra had on her face was quite unexplainable. It looked like her face was gonna melt. Like she just saw a baby panda cuddling with a puppy.

"Awww Eren you are so cute I could just eat you up!" she said as she squeezed the little boy in her lap like a teddy bear.

"And don't worry sweetie, I'm sure Levi still loves you very very much. I mean, who couldn't love you when you're so adorable!" Petra squeezed him even harder placing a kiss on his cheek. Eren just looked at woman and smiled in the most adorable way he could.

"Does anyone want some cake? I made a chocolate one to cheer Eren up but now that you're all here, we can share right?" Eren heard his mom speak.

"Yaaay , cake!" Eren shouted as he jumped out of Petra's lap and rushed to hug his mom. He wrapped his hands around her neck as he felt she was lifting it up. He gave her a loud smooch on the cheek. Eren heard his mom chuckle as she put him back down.

"Okay, okay. I'll be back in about five minutes. Don't break anything while I'm gone."Eren heard his mom say as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Eren turned around to go back to his mission, getting Petra to like him. But then he saw his nii-chan on the couch next to her. He looked awfully sad and frustrated. Eren's little ached just looking at Levi. He wanted to help him, to make him smile again, but how? Eren remembered that when he was sad or felt bad Levi would always hug him tightly and hold him until he calmed down. Eren moved slowly as he placed his legs over his brother's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Eren what-" he heard his brother speak but quickly shut his mouth as he returned the hug. Eren felt it again, those strong arms wrapping around him and holding him in place like chains would. He had this feeling for a while, feeling that he won't be able to escape these chains, ever. His little arms maybe weren't as strong as Levi's and he might not even make him feel better by doing this but he still had to try. Try to bring that smile back on his beloved brother's face. One loud "awww" coming from Petra's direction snapped Eren out of his thoughts. Both brothers pulled away as they saw Petra staring at her phone with the sweetest smile ever. Eren wondered did woman lose her mind for a moment.

"Petra what-" he heard his brother say without finishing the sentence because Petra shoved her phone into his face.

"This is gonna be my new wallpaper" she almost sand, excitedly.

Eren and Levi both leaned in to look at the phone to see that Petra has captured this tender moment they just shared on her phone. Eren blushed as he looked at the picture remembering those dreams he had for the past week. He jumped out of Levi's lap and ran towards the kitchen, embarrassed. Eren rushed into the kitchen, completely red, panting.

"Eren honey what's wrong?"asked his mom.

"E-eh?" he looked at her, surprised. How could he forget that she was in there?

"No-nothing mom, don't worry" he said.

"Are you sure, you're all flushed, do you have a fever?" said his mom as she placed one hand on his forehead, her voice laced with concern.

"No mom! I d-don't have a fever! Everything's fine." He said as he laughed awkwardly.

"Okay. If you say so." said his mom turning back to that chocolate cake.

Xxx

After spending whole day together it was time for Levi and Petra to leave. Thus Eren found himself standing beside his mother in front of the door of their house, saying goodbye to his beloved nii-chan. Eren really didn't want Levi to leave. It's true that they spent whole day together bit it still wasn't enough for Eren. He wanted to be with Levi just a little more. He wanted to fall asleep in his embrace just once more. But even if he asked to go with them, their mom probably wouldn't allow it. Eren was very fidgety at times like this. When he wanted something really badly but was equally afraid to ask for that something.

"Eren, what is it?" his brother's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"W-what?" Eren stuttered, confused. Did he say some of that bout loud? Did he do something?

"You can't fool me Eren. Whenever you're fidgety like that, it means you want something but you're scared to ask. What is it?"

'_How did he know?!' _Eren knew his brother could read him very well since they spent all their time together, but this?!

"W-well, it's just that I r-really missed nii-chan. A-and I wanted to a-ask can I sleep over at nii-chan's house tonight?" Eren shut his eyes tightly as he stuttered. He felt massive amount of fear wash over him. Why was he so scared? Why was he shaking so much?

"Eren, I'm sure nii-chan is pretty busy over there and he-"

"No, it's okay." Eren slowly opened his eyes as he heard Levi interrupting their mother's sentence. "It's Sunday tomorrow, I have no classes and I really missed him too. I want him to come over."

At hearing those words Eren's heart fluttered and a huge smile spread across his face. All that fear completely disappearing and being replaced with happiness. Eren rushed into the house and towards his room to get ready. He was so excited, it felt his heart is about to leave his chest any second now. His stomach fluttered like it was full of butterflies. He was going to spend night at his nii-chan's house!

Xxx

After about ten minutes Eren was ready and out the door. He had his little back pack and in it his pajamas, his tooth brush, that weird, ugly toy Hanji gave him when he was two years old. For some reason he was very attached to that toy, he couldn't sleep without it, even though that toy looked a lot like one of those things from his dreams, titans.

He sat looked outside the window from the back seat of Levi's car. He was a bit mad because he got to sit in the back and Petra got the front. Whenever they stopped talking there would be this comfortable silence in the car. Petra seemed to not like silence since she was always breaking it. Eren didn't particularly enjoy those stories she was telling him. Those were things for big kids, Eren didn't understand that. But he still listened, he listened because she talked a lot about Levi in those stories and he loved listening about his nii-chan the most.

They were driving for some time when they stopped in front of building Petra lived in. Eren felt huge amount of anger and frustration as he saw her kissing her brother before she left the car. _Why? Why can she kiss nii-chan like that and I can't ?! _ As soon as he saw she turned her back to them Eren sticked his tongue out to her. He wished she would just disappear, it's her fault he cried so much for the past few weeks anyway. In those dreams he had nii-chan kissed _him_ like that. It wasn't fear… Eren's train of thoughts was interrupted when he heard his brother chuckle.

"I saw that you know?"

Eren blushed and turned his head away at his brother's words. Car was filled with silence once more as his brother continued driving to his place.

Xxx

Eren was sitting on the couch in his brother's apartment as he waited for him to bring something to drink from the kitchen. He was supposed to be happy. He finally got a chance to spend a night with Levi but he just couldn't stop thinking about that kiss he shared with Petra. He still wanted Levi to kiss him that way.

"What was that for?" Eren turned around as he heard his brother's voice. He walked in the room with cup of hot cocoa for Eren.

"What?" Eren asked as he took the drink with both of his little hands and blew into it so he doesn't burn himself.

"That thing you did when Petra left the car, I thought you two were finally getting along." He heard his brother say. He was already tired of lying and saying that everything was okay. He decided to just tell his brother the truth.

"I was being nice to her just because mom told me to."

"Mom told you to?" Levi asked. Eren heart ached as remembered conversation he had with their mom after Levi left. He was afraid to say it. He was afraid of Levi's reaction. Will he get angry? Will he laugh at him? Whatever happens there's no turning back now. Eren took s deep breath as he started speaking

"After you left that day I talked to mom and she told me that I should get along with Petra because she is someone nii-chan loves the most and that I'm hurting Petra when I'm being mean to her and that nii-chan is also hurt when Petra is…" Eren broke. Tears started streaming down his face as he talked. He couldn't even bear to think about that let alone say it out loud. He was shaking like a leaf in the wind. He was breaking inside, Levi's silence was breaking him. _"Say something already!" _he thought. He gasped when he felt Levi's hands wrapping around him. Eren threw his arms around Levi's neck clinging for dear life, sobbing into his neck. He felt Levi pulling away slightly, cupping his cheek. Eren's tears still falling, one after another. He felt Levi's lips on his cheeks, catching every single tear. Kissing them away. It felt like heaven, like one those dreams he had over the past week. Eren just hoped that this wasn't a dream, he hoped this was reality, and he hoped it never ends. Eren felt like he was losing himself as Levi kept kissing him. Like the other Eren was taking over, the one he was in his dreams. Eren's tears slowly faded away, it was like he knew something now, something he didn't know before. Like his other self was talking to him, saying that it's okay. As Eren's tears completely faded away he looked up at Levi, smiling. His eyes still red and puffy from crying.

"Eren listen…" he heard his brother say.

"It's okay nii-chan, I know now" Eren said, smiling at his brother. It was more like the other Eren spoke, the older one. He saw Levi's face, smiling back at him.

"It's late. We should go to sleep" said Levi as he took Eren's little hand, leading him into the bedroom.

Xxx

Eren laid in bed, wide awake, his back facing Levi. He turned around to see Levi's sleeping face. He was slowly coming back, he should just wait for his body to grow up little bit more and he'll be able to come back completely. He took one more glance at Levi, noticed his chest rising up and down calmly. He seemed to be asleep. Eren leaned in, placing a soft, sweet kiss on Levi's lips.

"No matter what I'll always love you the most. _Heichou…_"

_**A|N (And that would be chapter number 6. Hope you enjoyed. **_

_**So much drama, so much tears, so much dreams, Eren's ghost… And for you perverts out there Eren wasn't about to have a dirty dream, even I am not that sick. That was a memory. **_

_**Well I hope you liked that chapter and that I moved your heart at least a little bit. Thanks for all the love and nice reviews I have been getting because those are the things that make me move my lazy ass and write more. Thank you all for reading.**_

_**Until next chapter**_

_**Bye bye)**_


End file.
